


tiny, black dress

by izumidos



Series: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Crossdressing, Drinking, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumidos/pseuds/izumidos
Summary: All Hinata wanted was to reward his boyfriend, but he forgot that sometimes, he's not the sharpest tool in the drawer.(It's annoyingly endearning, though, he muses.)





	

The bar was dimly lit, people only able to see a few feet ahead of them at best. It was mostly empty with the few patrons being the regulars that made this place a second home or the customers who had no home in the first place; Hinata shifted awkwardly in his outfit, feeling out of place as being part of neither of the two categories.

 

Taking a sip of his drink — he didn’t even know what it was, he just ordered a random one — his eyes constantly flickered over to his phone. There were only 3 message notifications, and he hesitantly opened them all up.

 

**tanaka-senpai:** _ ur gonna do great hinata!!! send us ur pics of a hottie, yeah ?? ;)) _

 

**suga-mama:** _ I don’t really approve of what you’re doing, but good luck anyway. Keep it safe, though, Hinata. _

 

**yachi-chan^^:** _ Good luck, Hinata-kun! Make sure to fix your clothes...sorry if they don’t fit that well even though you’re roughly my size. _

 

He flushed at the first two messages. But with the last reminder, he fixed his black dress, tugging the sweetheart neckline higher to avoid anyone from seeing his lack of chest. Sighing, he raised his hand to run it through his hair only to drop it, remembering the amount of hairspray and bobby pins that had gone into it; he groans, only for him to hear the  _ ping! _ of his phone and a new notification appearing.

 

**yuuji bear <3: ** _ i’m at the bar, but there’s this pretty lady here at our usual spot?? i’ll ask her to move tho bc i know u love that spot!! _

 

Hinata yelps, trying to send a text back as fast he could, but the coughing of the really attractive male now standing next to him distracts him; he curses as his phone slips out of his hand and lands on the table fortunately. At least his phone wouldn't suffer from damage from the stupid thing he’s doing right now.

 

Terushima doesn’t follow up after his coughing, though, instead choosing to sit in the seat next to Hinata; the orange-haired boy could feel his palms start to get sweaty, and a nervous grin appeared on his face. It looked like his hadn’t noticed him yet, but he doesn’t know if he’s that dumb or the light is too dim; knowing Terushima, both was viable.

 

“I’ll have what she’s having.”

 

“Huh?” Hinata gives a wide-eyed look to Terushima, watching him flash a flirty grin after waving the bartender down and receiving the drink. He takes a quick sip of it.

 

(He still didn’t know what the drink was yet here Yuuji was drinking it too!)

 

“Hey, my name’s Terushima. And I just wanted to ask you if y–hey wait, no, I’m not being creepy, I have a boyfriend!” Terushima’s hands flailed around as his face morphed into panic after seeing the woman’s reaction to him. “I mean, not trying to be offensive to you because I like both boobs and dicks, it’s just that I really love my boyfriend a lot, you know?? This is probably too much information for a stranger??”

 

Hinata groans again, slamming his face in his hands at his dear boyfriend’s obliviousness. He takes a deep breath, calming both his nerves and annoyance as he tried to find the words to tell Terushima that,  _ ‘Hey, this lady you just spilled so much information to is actually your boyfriend trying to do something for you’. _

 

“Hey, Terushima,” Hinata starts, a slightly pained look in his eyes.

 

“Hey, you remembered my name! Anyway, the real reason why I wanted to talk was to ask you if you–”

 

“–could move, yeah, I know.” Hinata finishes, picking up the phone that had dropped earlier and unlocking it, showing the taller male his most recent messages.

 

His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he read the conversation, and the orange-haired male sighed fondly at how adorable that sight was; Terushima was a handful at time, but so was he too, and moments like that more than made up for it...sometimes. That making up for tonight’s mess was still in the air.

 

“Wait, so, you’re–!”

 

“Hinata Shouyou, aka your boyfriend, Yuuji,” he smiles softly, enjoying the expression on Terushima’s face; he couldn’t explain what it was, but it was entertaining at least.

 

His cheeks were flushed a dark red, and he waved his hands everywhere, sputtering out apologies for not recognizing him. Hinata found it endearing and just laughed at how cute his boyfriend could be at times, wrapping his hand around Yuuji’s; he placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

 

“It’s fine, Yuuji. I just wanted to do something special for you since you always indulge me in, y’know,” Hinata flushed. “The bedroom. And you told me you wanted to see me like this…”

 

He had uncharacteristically gone quiet, leg suddenly bouncing in nervousness at the silence from Yuuji. He’s about to apologize, only to be tugged up out of his chair, and he stumbles on his heels; it’s low, but it’s still heels and Hinata couldn’t do much more than walking slowly in them.

 

Yuuji whistles.

 

“Even got the whole heels and tiny, black dress,” he grins wolfishly. “Did you wear some fancy underwear with it too, baby boy?”

 

Hinata squeaked at the nickname, body turning warm and red. He only nodded in response to the question, looking away ashamedly as he heard Yuuji’s loud laughter echoing around them.

 

“It’s the whole package, and I get to unwrap this myself, huh?” The shorter male is pulled into the warmth of Yuuji’s side, arm wrapped around his shoulders as they move towards the exit. “Good thing my house isn’t far, huh, Shou?”

 

He covers his face with his hands, groaning at the suggestion; he could feel himself straining against the now-wet underwear. His thoughts are interrupted, and he yelps, feeling Yuuji’s large, calloused hand running under his dress and up his backside.

 

“It’s lacey too, meaning Shou got a matching pair of lacey lingerie just for me!”

 

Hinata would have slapped the eagerly, jumpy male if he didn’t have his dick straining against a pair of too-thin panties and a too-warm hand running over his skin.

 

\--

 

“Yuuji, you’re kidding me, you took photos?!”

 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I? You looked cute in your dress, and pretty damn fine in your underwear.”

 

Hinata grumbles, ignoring the warmth blossoming in his cheeks.

 

“Besides, if we’re questioning last night, it should be the drink you ordered. It was pretty shitty, Shou, I expected more.”

 

“Look, I just ordered a random, pre-made one! It’s not my fault someone, which is you, Yuuji, didn’t recognize me and ended up ordering using a shitty, movie quote!”

 

“ _ When Harry Met Sally _ is not a shitty movie, take it back!”

  
“No!”


End file.
